Electro-mechanical locks are generally configured to include (i) an interior assembly configured to be received within an access panel, the interior assembly including electrical components and components for other functionalities of the lock and (ii) an exterior assembly that a user interacts with in order to operate the locking functionality of the lock or control the components within the interior assembly. During installation of a lock, electronic cables or wires from the exterior assembly must be connected to the interior assembly to permit control over the interior assembly components. This connection process can often be a source of frustration for consumers and further requires excess wiring that must be “tucked” into a cavity or space within the lock assembly during installation.
Further, electro-mechanical locks are generally configured to permit operation of a lock assembly through either mechanical operation (e.g. a key) or via electronic operation. Electro-mechanical locks may be configured to permit electronic operation of a lock assembly either (i) manually-initiated by a physical action of a user (e.g. inputting a code into an electronic key pad) that is transmitted to the interior assembly or (ii) automatically via blue-tooth or antenna technology that utilizes an authentication signal transmitted from a user's personal device within a predetermined distance of the lock assembly. However, such antenna technology often requires a communication path (e.g. wiring) to the interior assembly that is different or separate from other electrical wiring for the electro-mechanical lock. Accordingly, there may be multiple types of wiring from the exterior assembly to the interior assembly of the lock assembly when antenna technology is provided to permit operation of the lock assembly. This may provide greater confusion or frustration for a consumer during installation of the lock assembly.
Therefore, there is a need for a single-piece connector that can house two or more electronic connectors for two or more different/separate communication paths. The connector may be configured as part of the exterior assembly to be directly connectable to the interior assembly during installation (or vice versa) to reduce or eliminate confusion with multiple wiring connections and the need for placement/storage of excess wiring. The connector may be enabled with a rotatable pull tab to assist with removal of the connector from the interior assembly that can rotate out of the way when not in use.